Kyrrah Esther
Appearance: Kyrrah is a tall woman dresses in blue and white, with some gold, red and brown. She wears dark blue corset-vest with gold linings over a white dress with gold trimming on top, and red frilly at the bottom. The sleeves of the dress are short and puffed, with gold patterns. The front side of her dress has her symbol - a gold anchor. She wears transparent pant with light red stripes. Kyrrah has blue pirate hat with gold trimming, on the front is the pattern that looks like the head of a crocodile, with several decorative items on the side. On her vest have two items: A key and a fang hanging on the side. Underneath her dress are two loose belts, with the strap to strap her saber and pouch. She wear dark red knee length boots. Her bright orange curled-at-the-end is let loose, with the bang on the side of her hair braided out of boredom. She has a fair complexion and lilac-colored eyes. Kyrrah also has a X shaped scar just below her collarbone. Personality: Adventurous, daring, strong willed and ambitious, she is shown to have a strong moral code and a great sense of humor, often being the center of attention (mostly in parties) and she enjoys it. Kyrrah has a habit of making up games and gets people to play with her, the thriller the game is, the more she will enjoy it. She also does the same in dangerous situation, pretending it's just a game to calm herself and her partners in order to keep a cool head. Because of this, Kyrrah is very well-respected by her crew and many other. She knows and follows the laws very well, will not steal nor hurt other people, but little does one know, she is out to aim for secrets, which is her "greatest treasure", and uses the secrets to blackmail others.. Kyrrah can be very selfish and hold a grudge quite well, and one of her quote is "It's never too late to get exactly what you want, especially revenge." Her intentions are very well hidden and capricious, making most people can't never read her. Kyrrah shows a soft side for Faunus and honest people. History: She was born as a noble, in a family dedicated themselves serving the Kingdom of Mistral (Subjected to change once more information is revealed) in the Navy force. Kyrrah followed their paths, taking fighting lessons and enrolled in Sactum Academy, followed by Haven Academy. She graduated with good grades, doing excellent in theory classes and field practice and was one of the popular student in Beacon. She returned to Mistral after graduation, followed her family's business for the next few years with the belief that everything they did "is for the better good" while working as a part time Huntress. Two years after she graduated, on a trip to a jungle tribe, Kyrrah and her team encountered a Krokodil that has been a threat to the tribe. They fought and defeated it, but they were heavy injured to the point that some of them were told to find another career after they recovered, included Kyrrah. After that event, Kyrrah decided, until she fully recovered to continue her work as Huntress, she would helped her family with the paperworks and official meeting. She soon noticed something was off - the king has given her family a lot of tasks without proper explaination, that didn't related to defending the kingdom against Grimm. She even saw a list potential rebelious cadidates, with the stamp 'Death' over some of the name, and she began doubting the king. The final straw was when her team was given a mission to an unknown island (THIS IS A HUGE PLOT TWIST IN THE STORY BTW IF YOU QUESTION IT) to eleminate a Grimm threat. However, they were misinformed about the danger level of the Grimm, which lead to the death of a member and the rest barely escape their deaths. Arrived in Vale heavily injured, they decided to cut off all contact and splitted up. Currently, no one know Kyrrah's whereabout. Weapon and ability: Weapon: Kyrrah's weapon is a DAHC (Double Axe 'built in' Hand Cannon) named "Black Pearl". It takes shape of an anchor, with two curved blades at the end and a big shaft and a handle at the top of the anchor. During battle, the blades can clam up to the body and work as a double axe, can be swung around with ease. In cannon form, both blades folds to one side and the handle on the body of the cannon is pulled down, allowing Kyrrah to hold and take aim. It is loaded with heavy impact Dust projectile, that is often very destructive. Kyrrah also has a saber, but it's no more than an ordinary everyday-sword. Rumor said she obtained it during one of her treasure hunting trip. Ability: Kyrrah has brutal strength enough to single handed behead a Nevermore with her weapon and long endurance, able to withstand the heavy recoil from her weapon and able to punch someone's teeth off with bare hands. Her wide range attack cover large ground, combining with the heavy projectiles Black Pearl (it's a mix of Wind and Fire Dust) uses is capable of destroying a Death Stalker with a single shot. When in close range combat, she switches Black Pearl to the axe form and uses her brutal strength to force them away to a decent range, before using the cannon form. Additionally, she can uses her saber against them. Kyrrah's Aura is a shade of gold. Kyrrah's Semblance is "Wind Dance": She creates a tornado around her, and she herself becomes the "eye" of it. The tornado will move around here, sucking in anything and anyone who enter her range and tosses them out at certain height. Additionally, it can be infused with Dust, making the tornadoes becomes more dangerous. When she cancels it, the tornado won't stop right away - it usually takes up to 10 minutes for it to fades, but it will remain still as Kyrrah is no longer the "eye" of it anymore. Relationship: *Gnome: *Undine: A grandma. There is no possible way for Kyrrah to describe her but that. Uptight, weird, speaks like she's at least 80 years old, Undine is the target for her to poke fun at. However, Kyrrah often get her head trapped in one of her water bubbles. *Salamander: They are good friend, and some even thoughts they are dating (but they didn't). The two of them can only be describe as "an inferno in the wind" *Pina: Her partner/younger sister (not blood related). She found her in a black market, about to be sold. Kyrrah rescued her, and Pina has been following her around. *Hadrian Valtameri: *Ambroise Neverland: Trivia: *'Kyrrah' means 'Gold' and 'Esther' means 'Star'. Her full name is 'Golden Star'. *Weapon reference image by Jo Image: Kyrrah.png Kyrrah Concept.png Kyrrah Alt.png|Kyrrah's Alternative Outfit Category:Fan Made Character Category:Antagonist Category:Winter Edition Category:Female